New trouble
by Leelee6
Summary: Not good at summaries. New girl comes to horizon Does not get along with Shelby and lied to Peter about her past sorry if its hard to read
1. New Arrival means old wounds reopened

Setting: In Peter's Office.Sophie walks in after having a shower.  
  
Sophie- So Mountain Man are you ready for this semesters new admits? Peter-Yes as a madder of fact I am expecting one of them any minute. Sophie-Who? Peter-Alex Pryor, she's from Kelowna B.C. Sophie-what is her story? Peter- From what I have to go on, which isn't much, she is a run away. Sophie-Is that all it says, anything that might point to why she ran away? Peter-Umm.(reading through the file) no it just says that she has run away a few times. That sums up her file. Sophie- I guess we will have to wait and hopefully she'll tell us.  
  
A black SUV pulls up to the front of the Mt Horizon office Sophie- I think our newbie has arrived Peter- Hello, Oh hey Rodger, I thought her Parents were coming Rodger-She refused to get in the car with them Peter-that shouldn't of mattered Rodger-I don't think her parents minded too much. Peter- oh I see Peter walks over to the passenger side of the car and looks through the open window at a young girl. Peter-Alex The girl turns her head to look at him. He could tell that she had been crying. Peter-I'm Peter the Head master here would you like to get out of the car and get settled in? She opens the door and gets out not saying a word. She followed Peter into the examination room. She sat across from him on a foldup chair. Peter-So Alex there are simple rules around here, if you follow them you shouldn't get into much trouble. First there is no drugs or alcohol, no violence, no sex and no inappropriate touching. You are encouraged to come to a counselor or me if you have an issue, we are bounded by law not to discuss it with others unless we suspect violence or abuse. You and all the others will be expected to help out around here, such as setting the tables, laundry and all that other stuff. Alex nods pretending like she cared. Peter-Ok now I have a few questions for you, your file does not give us much to go on Alex what do you mean? It's a file isn't it? Peter-Is there any particular reason why you ran away so many times? Alex- Yes I wouldn t run away just for the hell of it Peter- do you think you could expand on that. Why did you run? Alex- for a lot of reasons Peter- can you tell me a couple Alex-personal reasons that I do not wish to discuss Peter- alright you don't have to, but when you are ready to discuss them I would appreciate it if you told someone, it doesn't have to be me it can be anyone, a counselor or fellow students. So tell me Alex, do you know why your parents sent you here? Alex-because my mother cant stand me, and my father. My Father is a drunken loser he probably wont even notice that I'm gone, personally I wished they'd sent me here earlier, it would pf saved me from hell. Peter- do you wanna tell me how your home life was, how did you feel when you father would come home wasted? Alex- scared Peter-why were you afraid he would hurt you Alex- yes that thought crossed my mind a couple time Peter-Did he ever hurt you Alex-Mentally or Physically? Peter-Both Alex- Mentally he tore me apart, but he would always apologise to me the next day, he wouldn't even remember what he had done he'd just assume that he did something and was covering it up so I wouldn't tell my mother. Some days he would come and apologise to me even though I wasn't even home the night he was Peter-Did you ever tell your mother? Alex-I did once Peter-what did she do Alex-she said I probably diserved it Peter- IS that when the issues of you and your mother started? Alex- I guess that's when they really became apparent Peter- alright I think that is enough for today, I don't want you to regret saying to much later Alex-why would I regret it that's what I'm supposed to tell you right, so you think your helping me, when really it wont make a difference? Peter-Well most of the kids that come here do not like to discuss it, it usually takes a lot of build up of trust Alex- I'm not supposed to trust you? Peter_ no, don't get me wrong I'm glad you trust me, its just that most people take a while. Anyways Daisy is going to be your buddy Alex-Buddy?? What am I 2? Peter-she's going to show you around and help you get settled in, in fact here she comes right now Daisy walks into Peter's office Peter-daisy this is Alex, Alex this is Daisy. Why don't you bring Alex to the dorm and give her a little tour of the campus Both girls leave  
  
A few minutes later Sophie enters the office Sophie-how is the new admit? Peter-one hell of an actress Sophie-what?? Petet- I didn't believe a word she said Sophie- well what did she say Peter-her story seemed to flawless,(he hands her his noted that he had took while she was talking) I think the part of her father abusing her is true but I don't think it was Mentally or alteast not what she said it was. From what she told me its just the life of almost every teenager out there. Nothing that would make her run away. Sophie- so you think she was physically abused? Peter- I am almost positive, shes trying to cover up for her father, I'm guessing someone is forcing her to. She displays all the signs, As she got up I got a glimpse of what seemed to be a big bruise on her back. By the way she was walking I could tell that something was wrong with her leg to Sophie- didn't it say she played basketball?? You'd be surprised on what kind of injuries you can get from that sport. Peter- No it wasn't from sports, I just have this feeling, and usually when I have these hunches I am right. Peter-Look at her face tomorrow, I tool away all her make up, she was a little defencinve of letting me do that, I think that her makeup was covering up something. Sophie- well I guess well have to wait till tomorrow Peter-You don't believe me? Sophie-No I just don't know what to think, why would she cover for her father?  
  
In the girls dorm Daisy-so where are you from? Alex-Kelowna Daisy- hmm the party city, well lets go I'll show you around The 2 walk out the door and begin the tour around the school They walk into the kitchen Daisy-this is our group,there stuck doing dishes while I show you around Scott-how conveniate for you. (to Alex) Hey I'm Scott I would shake your hand but I'm a little soapy) Alex- that's no problem, nice to meet you Scott I'm Alex Daisy-the girl with the jeleous look on her face over there is Shelby (whispering to Alex) Her and Scott were an item at one point she still is very protective over him) Shelby glares at Daisy and turns back to her work. Daisy-that's Jewels the one with the long brown hair, her and Shelby. don't mix well Alex- good to know Daisy-beside her is Auggie, if youo cant tell already those 2 are together, then there is Ezra. Jewels-did she mention that her and Ezra are an item Daisy- are not were just friends! And last but not least Steve, he was the newbie before you came. Steve-Hey Alex- hey Daisy-Well that's all, group is in 5 minutes c'mon I'll show you to the lodge The 2 exit leaveing everyone envious of her being able to skip chores  
  
Scott- oww did you check out that ass Steve? Steve-oh yea and I'm licken it a lot Shelby- is that all you guys think about? You guys are a bunch of horney pricks!! Steve-Shelby chill out it was just a joke Jewels-she's just jeleous cause Scott was flirting with the newbie Shelby-shut up quennie Scott- I was not Flirting with her Steve- I hate to agree with twig, but you were Scott-No I wasn't Auggie-why do you think Shelby stormed out pissed off Scott-because that's what Shelby does Steve- YA true, but not this time bro Scott-whatever you guys are crazy  
  
Later in the lodge for group Sophie- I hope everyone got the chance to introduce your selves to Alex. Today in group we are all going to say what we like best about horizon. Shelby we'll start with you. Steve-ohh yey!! What I like most about Horizon.... Hmm I like the vacation from my family Scott? Scott- I like meeting new people( he winks at Alex) Jewels-your doing it again Scott-shut up I am not Sophie- doinf what? Scott+Jewels in unison-Nothing Scott- Jewels, why don't you go next Jewels-I like the food Shelby-ya right quennie you just end up barfing it up Sophie-Shelby!! Shelby- sorry just stating a fact Sophie ok Auggie your next Auggie-I like being able to express my self through my art without getting in trouble, Shelby Shelby- Face it you guys this place sux, sorry to be so brutally honest with you this aint no posh hotel sweetie, its rough! Alex-what you think I cant handle it? Shelby-No I know you cant handle it you'll me transferred out of here by the end of the week. Being the spoiled rich brat the you are daddy wil come running back to save you from oh so hard school Scott-knock it off Shelby Shelby-why I am only stating the truth Daddy gives her everything that she wants Alex- Fuck go to fucking hell you know dick all about me or my life, so I am warning you now don't fuck with me princess!! Shelby-Is that a threat? Alex its what ver you want it to be Sophie(walking back from the kitchen)-what Is going on here?? Auggie- PMS Shelby-Shut you face Auggie Sophie-That is enough every back to your dorms you can spend the rest of the night their. Jewels-But some of us didn't do anything Sophie-I don't care , maybe you'll think twice about how your actions can get everybody else in trouble Jewels-but it was Shel.. Sophie-I don't care who it was you guys can work it out on your own time. And if you ask me you Have an hour before lights out to do so, I don't want to hear anything about this tomorrow.  
  
Avery one vacates to their dorms  
  
In the Guys Dorm Scott- what was up with Shelby tonight, she usuall isn't that cruel to the newbie the first day! Steve- Face it Scott, she's jeleous because you were flirting with the newbie Scott-for the last time I wasn't flirting, tell em Ezra Ezra-I hate to be the bust Scott but their was some definant flirting going on there. Auggie-I think newbie did a pretty good job of defending her self, I think Shelby's got some competition going on.  
  
In the girls dorm Alex- remember what I said Blondie!! I don't know what the hell is your problem, I am not going to steel Scott away from you!! Acually he isn't even your anymore from what I hear, you have issues you need to work out with him not dump on me!! 


	2. Confession

Early Monday Morning. The cliffhangers gather in the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. Everyone is sitting down when Peter enters  
  
Peter-Hey gang we have a lot of work to do in order to prepare for parents day Alex-Parents Day?? Peter-yes its Friday; I want you all to meet in the Art room after this, and me and Sophie have an activity planned out for you guys. Oh and Alex I would like to see you in my office as soon as your done. I'll see you guys in a while Alex- well I guess I'm in for a treat!!(She gets up and puts her dishes away and heads to Peter's office)  
  
As she enters Peter sits at his desk reading through a file Peter-Oh hey Alex have a seat, I have a couple questions for you. Alex-Oh deer not this again (she says underherbreath) Peter-sorry what was that? Alex-Oh nothing9she sits down Peter-Alright As I told you before you have a pretty thin file Alex-ya so Peter-I tool the liberty of searching for more and I found the rest of your file someone conveniently left out. Alex is silent Peter- I think you know what was in it, now I just want to run it by you to make sure it is true Alex-ok Peter-Umm can you tell me what happend3 years ago? Alex- A lot of things happened 3 years ago specify Peter-July 19th? Alex was silent remembering back to that horrifying day Peter-Can you tell me what happened? Alex- I would rather not open that again Peter-It would probably help you. Let out what it stuck inside you Alex-No I can't. You don't understand how long I tried to overcome that, there is just so much that time wont erase!! I discovered that if I forget about it I wouldn't have to deal with all that pain for the rest of my life. Peter-did it work Alex-did what work Peter-Forgetting about it? Alex (a tear drips from her eye)-No. Every night I go to sleep with that picture in my head Peter-what picture Alex-my whole family who actually cared about me dead, murdered in their own beds. I wished who ever did it could have killed me as well, now I have to live with the fear of someone trying to kill me. Peter-Can you tell me what exactly happened? Take your time I know this is a very hard thing to talk about, but trust me if you just tell someone Alex(trying not to totally break down but still crying) I woke up, it seemed like just another day, I was getting ready for school, no one was usually up at that time, but I for some reason I went to got see my mom(pause) Peter (seeing that she is getting all tense) its ok takes your time Alex lets out a deep breath-my mother was dead, her throat was sliced open, her face was imprinted into my head forever, just lying there helpless. Peter-what about the rest of your family Alex-My father wasn't living with us at the time, he and my mother had just recently split up so it was just me, my mother and my little brother. He was only 2!! 2 and someone felt that they had to kill him, suffocate him with his own pillow. Peter-is that when you started to run Alex-well my father took me in, feeling that he had an obligation to, I would have been so much easier if he didn't, if he just sent me away to foster care. But he didn't he kept me, I couldn't live with him anymore, he didn't even care about how the death of my Mother and brother did to me. I've got passed the deaths but every time I talk about it it still hurts Peter-well of course it does, my father passed away a few months ago. At first I was a wreak but I dealt with it and every time I talk about it I still get all clammy and sad. Alex-I'm sorry to hear that Peter-but life goes on right, somehow you have managed to get here, and that's good, we can help you deal with it. I can especially relate to you and what your going through, I know how hard it is to loose some one you love. Now I'm sorry to ask you this I know it isn't the perfect time but I need to know, did you father ever hurt you, I know that what you told me before, when you first got here was a lie, so I need to know Alex (paused)-No he never touched me Peter could tell that she wasn't exactly telling the truth about the abuse but didn't push her any further Peter- Alright well if you want you can be excused from the activity; I know it was probably emotionally draining on you to tell me what you just told me Alex-No If I don't do something I'll just end up sulking the rest of the day Peter- all right well you can head over to the Art room, that's were everybody should be going right now. Alex-umm where is the Art room? Peter (laughs) - Its ok I'll take you their I'm heading there as well I just have to finish one thing and then we can go. 


End file.
